Mr Brightside
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie are on the road to fixing things between them in their sophmore year at Degrassi. There's just one problem. The friendship that Clare has developed with Reese
1. Prologue

**Mr. Brightside**

**Summary: Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie are on the road to fixing things between them in their sophmore year at Degrassi. There's just one problem. The friendship that Clare has developed with Reese.**

**A/N: Will contain spoilers from Heart Like Mine and Start Me Up. There will be a triangle between KC/Clare/Reese.**

**Prologue**

KC Guthrie smiled as he walked over to where his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards stood. He was thankful that they had begun to fix things between them after their breakup and they were now friends again. He had high hopes that they could get back together as a couple sometime soon, though he knew he still had alot of making up to do for how badly he'd hurt her. The smile fell from his lips as he saw just who Clare was talking to. Reese Robertson. His enemy. Reese and Clare had somehow become friends over the months.

"Hey Clare." He said as he finally got over to her, completely ignoring Reese.

A smile lit up her face as she looked at him. "KC, hey! " She said, looking up at him with sparkling eyes, not seeming to notice how tense Reese had gotten beside her. "Alli, Connor, Reese and I are going to have a study session at The Dot. You want to come?" She asked, eyeing him hopefully.

KC swallowed a laugh at the look on Reese's face. The guy looked pissed! Not that KC could really blame him. "Sure." He finally told her, seeing that she was waiting for an answer to her question.

Clare grinned. "Okay. So um..meet us outside on the front steps once class is over?" She asked of him, hugging her books close and leaning her hip against her locker.

Before he could reply, Alli and Connor walked over to the three him. Alli seemed to be trying to smother a laugh of amusement with her hand.

"Hey Clare, we should be going to Photography Club." The dark haired girl stated, grasping her best friend's elbow and beginning to drag her away from the boys.

Once the girls were out of sight, KC and Reese's expressions turned serious and their eyes narrowed at one another threateningly.

And the war was on.

----------

"Alli!" Clare complained, jerking her arm from her friend's grip and glaring at her. "I thought we were heading to photography class!"

Her friend didn't say anything for a few moments as she looked under each bathroom stall, being sure that they were alone. Finally, she turned and squealed loudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Clare, you _totally _have KC and Reese wrapped around your little finger!"

The girl in question scoffed and brushed back her short brown hair. Yeah right. Alli was totally living in her own little fantasy world. Of course, the idea of the two boys wanting her was appealing, but she didn't think it was true. KC and Reese were her friends. Nothing more.

Alli just rolled her eyes and smirked. "_Why _is that so unbelievable? Reese and KC both liked you last year."

Clare shook her head negatively. "Yeah, I dated KC and it didn't work out remember? He dumped me for Jenna. And even when I tried to make KC jealous by dating someone else, KC didn't try and get back together with me even though he broke up with Jenna."

"And Reese?" Her friend questioned, staring her down.

"Reese is just my friend. He helped me alot last year." Clare replied lamely.

"Whatever." Alli murmured in disbelief of her friend's ignorance.

-----------------

"Thinking about what you lost?" Alli leaned in to whisper to KC later that day as he looked at Clare who was leaning in to Reese, explaining something to him.

KC sighed sadly. "I can't believe that I ever let her go. I was such a---"

"A jackass, moron, bastard, a total dick?" Alli supplied rather happily as she sipped her Coke.

"All of the above." He grumbled, slumping in his seat. While Clare had forgiven him for everything, Alli still hadn't she was still very offended by what had occured last school year. He didn't blame her for that. He'd been a real idiot then and was lucky as hell that Clare had forgiven him and that Alli and Connor had befriended him once more.

Alli nodded matter-of-factly. "You are right about that." She told him. "I still can't understand what you did last year. I just know that you better not do it again unless you're prepared to sleep with one eye open.

**Next Chapter: Flashback on how Reese/Clare became friends.**


	2. Chapter One

**Mr. Brightside**

**Summary: Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie are on the road to fixing things between them in their sophmore year at Degrassi. There's just one problem. The friendship that Clare has developed with Reese.**

**A/N: Will contain spoilers from Heart Like Mine and Start Me Up. There will be a triangle between KC/Clare/Reese. Flashbacks in italics**

**Chapter One**

"Alli?" KC voice asked hesitantly, green eyes flitting over to ensure that Clare wasn't coming out of the bathroom.

The girl in question looked up and settled her dark eyes on him. "Hmm?" She asked, raising a brow questioningly.

He swallowed hard and tried to find the words to speak. "About Clare and Reese....when...I mean, _why _did the two of them become friends?"

"That's really Clare's story to tell, KC." She told him in a hushed tone, watching as Clare walked over to the pinball machine that Connor and Reese were playing at. She didn't want to break her best friend's trust by telling her ex-boyfriend something that she might not want him to know.

KC turned pleading eyes on her. "Please Alli. I really need to know. I know that he helped her somehow. Was I the cause of whatever happened to her that he had to help her out from?"

"KC...." Alli began, eyes flitting down to the cheese fries and onion rings that sat in the middle of the table. "She was...really upset. Jenna kinda threw her "relationship" with you in Clare's face. Clare was trying her hardest to get over the breakup---and it was working. Dating guys like Blue and Dave helped her but she ended her relationships with both of them because she didn't feel for either of them what she felt for you. Anyway, Jenna began to say this stuff about her and how you broke up with her because she was a prude. Clare kinda snapped. One night she went to the Ravine and got really drunk there. Reese and Johnny had to stop her and bring her back to my place. It was a really bad time in Clare's life. She _needed_ Reese."

**_Flashback_**

_Clare Edwards sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. Her head was pounding--obviously a result of drinking so much like an idiot. _**WHAT **_had she been thinking? She'd never drank before so of course she should've known that she wouldn't be able to hold it. "I feel miserable!" She moaned as she fell back into the fluffy pillows on her best friend's bed. She was staying at Alli's for the weekend while her parents were out on a church retreat._

_"That's what happens when you drink." An unreconizable voice, obviously not that of her friend, said amusedly. _

_Clare's blue eyes popped open, widening little by little as they landed on Reese who sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the covers up, a blush staining her cheeks. "Reese!" She shrieked. "What are you _**doing **_here? Where's Alli?" She asked, lowering her voice._

_"She's downstairs making you something to eat. Her parents and brother are out for the day. Good thing to. There is no way I'd be aloud up here otherwise." Reese told her with a smirk on his lips, dark eyes watching her carefully._

_She chewed on her lip. "How did I get here anyway? Last I remember, I was at the Ravine."_

_Reese's expression turned serious and he nodded gravely. "You passed out. DeMarco and I had to bring you here. You really worried Alli." _

_Clare felt tears feel her eyes and she sighed guiltily. "I really didn't mean to. I didn't get you guys in trouble did I?"_

_He was about to reply when Alli suddenly burst through the doorway with some freshly made coffee and a plate with some toast and eggs on it. The dark haired girl was quiet but Reese and Clare could clearly tell that something was bothering her._

_Alli gave the plate to Clare and sat the mug on the nightstand and sighed heavily as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She and Clare had a silent staring contest for a few moments before she suddenly threw herself forward and enveloped her best friend in a hug. Of course she was angry at her friend for worrying her and for putting herself in danger by going to the Ravine, alone and for drinking enough to pass out but she was also very thankful that Clare was okay._

_

* * *

_

"Anyway, Reese sort of became her rock. He made her feel better about herself and he helped her through that. You have to understand that." Alli told KC after she finished remembering just how Reese and Clare had become so close.

Clare walked over to them before KC could reply, eyeing her two friends suspiciously as she took her seat. "What were you two talking about?" She asked of them curiously.

KC smiled at her as Alli slid out of her seat and skipped over to where Connor and Reese were still preoccupied by the pinball machine. "Nothing really. She was just helping me with some English work."

She laughed. "But KC, we didn't have any homework for English." She told him as she looked at him with her blue eyes. Her head was tilted to the side as she looked him over.

He sucked in a breath hitting himself upside the head in his mind for using such a ridiculous excuse. How could he forget that she was in the class with him? "Yeah, I know. But....I'm doing extra credit." The lie slipped from his lips easily but Clare didn't seem to believe a word he was saying. Just like Clare to know him so well. One other thing he really loved about her.

** Next Chapter: Clare and KC spend some time alone until Reese interrupts.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Mr. Brightside**

**A/N So new story I am working on. Basically a crossover of Degrassi/Supernatural(A show that I love!!) in it, Sam and Dean go to Toronto after students begin to mysteriously disappear from Degrassi only to turn up dead in the most gruesome of ways. Their mission is made even harder, when whatever is committing the murders wants Clare and Alli. Seriously. Knowing that Aislinn Paul who plays Clare, is such a big fan of Supernatural according to her Twitter made me want to write the fic.**

**Chapter Two**

The week had passed by rather quickly and in a matter of time, it was Saturday. Clare and KC had mad plans to spend the day together and KC was nervous. Sure, Clare was his friend but this was the first time he'd be going to see her at her house since their breakup. He had no clue as to how Clare's parents---especially her mother, would react. He'd broken their little girl's heart and they knew his past. Not to mention he still had feelings for said girl. Well---it brought on a whole mess of emotions. Sighing, he flipped his skateboard with his foot, tucked it under his left arm and reached out his right hand to ring the doorbell.

It opened and he swallowed hard when he saw Marissa Edwards standing in the doorway, glaring up at him. She had a look of distane on her face, her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a thin line filled with disgust. "What are _you _doing here?" She said in a tone filled with distaste.

"Mother!" A voice shrieked, sounding quite embarrassed and ashamed. "Leave him alone!" Clare brushed her mother out of the way of the door and grinned when she saw KC standing there. A pretty blush stained her cheeks and she quickly wrapped her small fingers around KC's wrist, pulling him into the house. "Come on!" She said as she tried her hardest to ignore the shock of electricity she felt when she touched him. She couldn't possibly still be "in like or _in love_" with KC! Not now, when she was trying to get their friendship back on track and part of her liked Reese.

KC smirked as Clare pulled him into her bedroom, slamming the door shut with her foot. She had a bowl of chips sitting on the bed and a couple bottles of soda. "Aren't you afraid of what your mother will say about you having your door shut with a guy she thinks is "satan" in your room?" He teased her.

She snorted as she fell back onto the bed. Her chin length, rich brown hair falling to cover one of her bright blue eyes. "It's not like we are doing anything." She stated with a defiant tilt of her chin. "And besides, my mom is going to have to learn how to be civil around you. You are such an important part of my life, KC. I'm _not _going to let my mom terrorize you or dictate that I can't be friends with you just because of what happened last year."

The smirk fell from KC's lips and his expression turned serious. He reached a hand up from the bed and carressed her soft, silken cheek with it. He tucked some of her hair behind her as he stared down into her eyes. "I regret what I did last year to you. I was a real ass."

Clare shrugged casually, trying to act as if his touch didn't effect her while in reality, she felt as if her body was on fire. "I'm not saying that it didn't hurt---because it did. You really hurt me. But you're important to me and I want you in my life even if it isn't as a boyfriend."

He stared at her, leaning in slightly almost as if he was being controlled by unseen force and pressed his lips against her's. "What if I want you back?" He asked against her soft lips.

Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled just slightly. "I---" Before she could finish her thought, the door burst open and Reese stood there with a grin on his lips. His dark hair was covered by his beanie has his equally dark eyes flashed from her to KC.

KC had to stop himself from letting out the growl of annoyance that threatened to escape his lips. Damn him! He was doing this on purpose because he wanted Clare for himself.

"Reese, what are you doing here? I told you that I was hanging out with KC today." She said, eyeing him strangely.

Reese nodded. "I know. But I was at the store and I know how you said that you like strawberry flavored cake and I figured that I'd bring you one since there are hardly any in."

"Er...thanks." Clare said, taking the cake from him and heading out her bedroom door to place it in the kitchen.

KC stood when he and Reese were left alone together. He stepped threateningly closer torwards the shorter, slightly older guy. "What is your deal?!" He hissed, leaning in so their noses almost touched.

"I don't know what you mean, KC." Reese said with fake innocence.

"You do too!" KC growled. "You want Clare for yourself!"

Reese looked at him. "You're a real piece of work KC. Do you really think that Clare will take _you _back? You dumped her for a whore who fucked around on you. Besides, I doubt you could handle a woman like Clare. Your hardly a real man."

"What the hell?" An angry voice said from the doorway. Both boys turned to look torwards the noise and their eyes widened when they saw Clare standing there. Angry tears shone in her eyes and she was in a menacing position.

**To Be continued**

**next chapter: Clare yells at KC and Reese about what she heard, then kicks them out of her house. Getting back in Clare's good graces**


End file.
